goodbye
by Silent Devil
Summary: This is a little different now. It's Syaoran to Meilin (Not harsh just a poem) AND Eriol to Kaho. Sorry to all Meilin/Syaoran and Eriol/Kaho supporters but I warn ya
1. good-bye

This is a poem from Eriol to Kaho. Hope you Eriol and Tomoyo fans read it!!!  
~Good-bye~  
It started with you  
it ended with me  
why can't you see  
that i don't love you  
  
Don't you started with me  
I don't love you  
so i say good-bye!  
you're in the blue  
  
you say no  
I say bye  
i hate you  
you wanted me to die  
  
You did something  
i did nothing  
I say bye  
you say no  
i hate you  
  
Die!Die!Die!  
Try!Try!Try!  
Lie!Lie!Lie!  
say good-bye!  
  
You say no  
i say bye   
i hate you  
you wanted me to die  
GOOD-BYE!!!  
~The end~  
So I made it harsh but i can't help it. I could make this a song. NAH!!! Well hope you read and Review!!! What else rhymes with Try? I got die and try so I have to make this poem great. It was a little harsh  
but my next poem won't be that harsh. 


	2. Goodbye (Less harsher)

For the one who think my other poem 'Good-bye' was harsh so i made it down. I let down a tot.   
~Good-bye-(Less harsher)  
It started with you  
it ended with me  
why can't you see  
i don't like you  
  
don't you start with me  
I don't like you  
so i say good-bye  
you're in the blue  
  
You say no  
I say bye  
I don't like you  
You made me cry  
for the first time  
  
I just think that   
you should move on  
'cause it's not me  
I think you should be gone  
  
Don't lie  
Don't try  
just say good-bye  
  
You say no   
I say bye  
I don't like you  
You made me cry  
for the first time so   
I say good-bye...  
~The end~  
I hope this is a less harsh than the other poem called 'Good-bye' Plz Review and tell me what do you think 


	3. Goodbye 2nd version

Me: It's been too long since I wrote a poem  
  
Takuya: Maybe because you were playing the gameboy advance, chatting with your friends, play in the arcade, watching TV, writing your emailing buddy…  
  
Me: Okay Takuya…lets start with the fic now  
  
Takuya: Where are the others?  
  
Me: -_-; they live in Cali and we live in New York  
  
Takuya: I forgot  
  
Me: let's start   
  
Note: This is Syaoran to Meilin AND Eriol to Kaho. Sorry to all Syaoran/Meilin and Eriol/Kaho coupling I just like Syaoran/Sakura and Eriol/Tomoyo. At this poem, Syaoran and Meilin were dating, and then Meilin broke him off same thing to Eriol and Kaho. Eriol and Kaho were dating then she broke him off.  
  
*Good-bye (2nd version)*  
  
Syaoran-  
You never love me   
You broke me off  
You made cold, as I was not free  
  
Eriol-  
You said to me 'bye'  
For I have try to keep holding on to your love  
You made me cry   
  
Syaoran/Eriol-  
Are we not good enough for you?  
You've broken my heart  
I should've known you were tricking me  
Tearing, tearing from the start  
  
Syaoran-  
You say good-bye to me   
You broken me you were always there  
But why are you not here?  
I should have known you would not care  
  
Eriol-  
Are we only friends?  
Is this the end?  
You say good-bye but I know you didn't mean it  
Did you?  
Was it really true? Were you really gone?  
  
Syaoran/Eriol-  
Tears of pain tears of sad  
You never love me  
You didn't care what we had  
  
You were always there for me  
But why are you not here now?  
You've broken my heart, my spirit, and my soul  
I felt sad, angry, and down   
I drown into my tears   
  
Syaoran-  
You were with somebody else  
Not me, but with another   
I tried to stay strong  
But I keep picturing us that we're gone  
  
Eriol-  
You weren't with me  
Another person, you were with another person  
My eyes was deceiving me as I thought  
I fought, I fought myself I saw what I saw  
  
Syaoran-  
My love was nothing to you  
You didn't care   
You weren't there  
But someone else was  
  
Eriol-  
How could you do this to me?  
I've became colder and angrier   
You weren't there   
But someone care   
For me  
  
Syaoran/Eriol-  
How could you?  
You broken me   
My true love was not you  
So it wouldn't been true  
  
My true love was always there  
My friend comfort me when I was broken  
My friend love and care for me  
  
Syaoran-  
I whisper to my cherry blossom  
For she is the only one  
Not you, what we had was done  
  
Eriol-  
I whisper to my singing angel   
I will be there   
I will be there for my true love  
I will love and care  
For her   
  
Syaoran/Eriol-  
Meilin/Kaho   
What we had was gone  
And I am happy for you   
We are only friends what we had was done   
  
Syaoran/Eriol whisper-  
Good-bye my love 


End file.
